familyguyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Theif
Summary: It All Starts With One Day Where The Griffins All Watch The News Together (News starts) Tom Tucker: A Theif On The Loose, Is Stealing All Sorts Of Things, Cars, Jewlery, Food, Money, Appliances, Furniture, And Even People's Penises, and he takes steroids. Lois: oh god, a theif on the loose? Brian: yep. Stealing almost everything. Peter: a theif that steals penises? Id rather give stewie a gun then know there's a penis stealing villain on the loose. Meg: and cars, Jewlery, furni- Peter: shut up, Meg. Lois: what can we do the protect ourselves? Meg: our best hope is to upgrade our security systyem. (Later at 8:00 PM) Chris: I'm not sure I want to go to sleep mom and dad, I'm worried. Lois: don't worry, Chris we're just 2 rooms away Chris: ok..(goes to sleep) (Later at like 3:00 Am) (the villain sneaks in through a window) (the theif steals all money, then the toothpaste) (then the villain steals things like appliances, Lois's purse, and Jewlery) (and the credit card) (the theif gets a knife from the kitchen) (the Theif enters Chris's room) (The Theif pulls down Chris's underwear) Theif: (quietly) ok... Ready (the Theif chops off Chris's penis and testiceles then replaces the skin and cleans up blood) (the Theif enters Stewies room) (the Theif steals all the toys and a laptop) (the theif exits the house) (the next morning) (chris wakes up) Chris: (yawning) (Chris gets up, but feels weird from lower body) (Chris goes to restroom to urinate) (Chris notices his penis and testicles are missing) Chris: what... Chris: (yells loud enough to where Meg wakes up) (Meg barges into Chris's room) Meg: (tired) whats going on, you woke me up in a dream where I was appriciated Chris: my penis... It's missing Meg: really? Are you sure I can believe you? Chris: (desperate) yes Meg: ok, let me take a look. (Chris pulls down underwear) Meg: that's weird... Apparently, your penis has been replaced with a kind of vagina. Meg: I'm thirsty... (Meg goes downstairs) (Meg notices a Huge mess) Meg: Mom, Dad, I Think We've Been Burgurlirized! (Peter and Lois come down) Peter: i swear, that has been the second time! Peter: ok, before things get any worse, let's move to another house Loos: seroiusly? I just got those quahog aprons back! Chris: mom, dad my penis has been stolen! Lois: oh dear, we don't have enough money To get his penis back. Peter: Chris might just have to live his life as a girl. Lois: my cash might've been taken, but we still have $500,000, and we can earn even more by selling the house and moving to another neighborhood. Peter: 500,000 $? that's enough to afford a 1 way airplane, a new house, and car. We should buy a new house Lois: well... I guess we have no other choice... Brian: hey guys, oh my god, we've been Burgulirized! Stewie: and where the hell is Rupert? Brian: I don't know how to break this to you, but he was stolen. Lois: where should we move too? Peter: well, our hopes seem high at minnesota. Lois: yeah.. That's probably the best place for us to go. Peter: everyone, we are starting a new life at minnesota. Perer: but before we go, Chris and me will go workout. (10 hours later...) Peter: I think this is enough. Peter: guys, I am going to get a wig for Chris, since he has a "vagina" now (1 hour later...) Peter: I got chris a wig... And got new clothes for him too. (The next day) Peter: guys, I have told you to meet me here at the clam for something super Important.. I'm moving to Minnesota... Joe: what? Quagmire:.Gigging-giggiTy-wha? Peter: our stuff got stolen, and Chris even lost his penis. Joe: really? Feel bad for the kid. Horace: you guys want another glass of beer? Peter: of course, knowing this is my last day here. Horace: you know what, peter, for you the beers are free, especially since thewe will be your last days here. Joe: were losing you, Come on, we've already lost Cleveland! Peter: yep... Im sorry guys... (the guys hug Peter) (Peter comes home) Lois: Peter... Chris, Meg, and even stewie was stolen while you were gone Peter: This world is so cruel... Peter: Come On... Let's get to the airport... Lois: Brian didn't get stolen, he's the only one left. (later at the airport) Lois: I've got the tickets for me, you, and brian. ok... We have to wait 1 hour for our flight... Brian: do you want to go eat at that subways over there? Lois: sure, and I mean, it will be our last bit of food from quahog. (at the subways) Lois: Brian, Peter, just so you know, I've alredy bought the house online. Only I know where it is. Lois: we will have to buy a car first before visiting our house. Brian: I'd recommend A Prius. (30 min later...) (they finished eating 10 minutes ago) Brian: our flight is here. (they board the airplane) Peter: we're about to take off. Lois: good bye, quahog. (plane takes off) Peter: that was intense (3 hours later) (they unboard the aircraft) Lois: well... Now we're in minnostoa (Part 2 of this will be called "New Life")